plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Plant Bros.
Super Plant Bros.' '''as the name would suggest, is a PvZ-ified of Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, in which plants and zombies from various games in the series battle it out in various stages from the games. Characters Bold letters indicate an unlockable character. Italics indicate a non-playable boss. Introduced in Super Plant Bros. for the PopCap 64 *Peashooter as Mario *Gargantuar as Donkey Kong *Screen Door Zombie as Link *Power Flower (PvZA version) as Samus *Chomper as Yoshi *Imitater as Kirby *Laser Bean as Fox *Lightning Reed as Pikachu *'Repeater as Luigi''' *'Dr. Zomboss as Captain Falcon' *'Crazy Dave as Ness' *'Wall-nut as Jigglypuff' *''George Fan as Master Hand'' Introduced in Super Plant Bros. Melee for the PopCap GameCube *Football Zombie as Ganondorf *Zombie Yeti as Bowser **Treasure Yeti (Chinese Version) as Giga Bowser *Heavenly Peach as Princess Peach *Marigold as Zelda *Snow Pea as Dr. Mario *Split Pea as Ice Climbers *Scaredy-shroom as Mewtwo *Gloom-shroom as Pichu *Cabbage-pult as Marth *Kernel-Pult as Roy *'Citron as Falco' *'Basic Zombie from the DS version as Mr. Game and Watch' *'Ladder Zombie as Young Link' *''Laura Shigihara as Crazy Hand'' Introduced in Super Plant Bros. Brawl for the PopCap Wii *Snorkel Zombie as Wario **Deep Sea Gargantuar as Wario-Man *Burt as Lucas *Poncho Zombie as Solid Snake *Coffee Bean as Pit *Zombie King as King Dedede *Jester Zombie as Meta Knight *Newspaper Zombie as Toon Link *Sunflower as Zero Suit Samus *??? as Diddy Kong *Melon-pult as Ike *Heal Flower as Shiek *Zomboni as Captain Olimar **Zombie Bobsled Team as Pikmin *Matilda as Pokemon Trainer **Snapdragon as Chaziard **Tangle Kelp as Ivysaur **??? as Squirtle *'Bowling Bulb as Sonic' *'Scientist Zombie as Wolf' *'Infi-nut as ROB' *'Shamrock as Lucario' *''Zombot Sphinx-inator as Ridley'' Introduced in Super Plant Bros. for PopCap Wii U/PopCap 3DS *Bonk Choy as Little Mac *Starfruit (PvZ 1) as Rosalina **Starfruit (PvZ 2) as Luma *'Chili Bean as Dark Pit' *Dancing Zombie as Wii Fit Trainer *Guacodile as Pac-Man *Plasma Pea as Mega Man *Magnifying Grass as Palutena *Officer Ron as Villager *Winter Melon as Lucina *Wizard Zombie as Robin *Imp as Bowser Jr. **Mummy Imp as Larry Koopa **Greaser Imp as Roy Koopa **Mermaid Imp as Wendy Koopa **Pirate Imp as Iggy Koopa **Yeti Imp as Morton Koopa **Giga Imp as Lemmy Koopa **Zombie Bull Rider as Ludwig von Koopa * as Mii Fighter *'Zombie Bull and Zombie Chicken as Duck Hunt' *''Gunpowder Devil Zombie as Metal Face'' *''Gargantuar Prime as Yellow Devil'' Stages Stages in bold indicate an unlockable stage. Introduced in Super Plant Bros. for the PopCap 64 *Zomboss's Lair (rooftop at night) as Final Destination *Zen Garden as Peach's Castle *'Cactus Canyon as Mushroom Kingdom' Introduced in Super Plant Bros. Melee for the PopCap GameCube *Front Yard as Battlefield *Pharoah Zombie's Tomb as Hyrule Castle Introduced in Super Plant Bros. Brawl for the PopCap Wii *Suburban Flats as Onett *Zomboss Estate as Luigi's Mansion *'Big Wave Beach as Green Hill Zone' Items Introduced in Super Plant Bros. for the PopCap 64 *Flaxswatter as Laser Sword *Magic Taco as Heart Container More to be added Battles To be added Category:Fanfics made by IMCR8Z